Something with you
by PauCev
Summary: This is a typical R-H songfic. to a Spanish song by the tilte "Aglo Contigo (somethig with you)" Ron loves Hermione, can't work the courage to tell her until somehting happens that makes him react. Ideal for romantic fic's lovers ;0) R-R please BEATED


**A/N: **Ok, new story, well the translation from and old one I wrote in Spanish anyway. I warn you here and now that it's too cheese, so if you don't like this kind of stories stop here and press the "back" button right now! He he he. I think this won't work as well as in Spanish as it is based on a Spanish song (which I have attempted to translate) but just in case anyone speaks Spanish I also left the original one... Hope you enjoy it... tell me what you think! ;o)

**Disclaimer: **Don't own the characters nor the song ;o)

**Something with you**

Ron looked at her, from a far away corner while she read seated by the fire. She was gorgeous, and she didn't know it, but was the only one. Many students had noticed how much she had changed during the summer; she had managed to control her hair and now it fell in elegant curls; her body had also changed, it was not too tall, but it was almost perfect all the same (well. for Ron it was perfect); and in spite of this she still had her naïve smile and her eyes would still bright when she talk about what she believed in.

Yes, many students had noticed Hermione Granger, many had asked her out or caught up with her in the halls, offering to carry her bag or making compliments. But there was one of them who would watch from behind; the only one that really knew her, who knew how much it bothered her to be treated like that, who knew she hadn't really changed, that she was the same old excellent student and loyal friend; the only one who really loved her and who didn't tell her.

**Hace falta que te diga / Is it necessary for me to say  
que me muero por tener algo contigo; / that I'm dying to have something with you  
es que no te has dado cuenta de lo mucho/ haven't you realized how difficult  
que me cuesta ser tu amigo./ it is for me to be your friend?  
Ya no puedo acercarme a tu boca/ I can't get close to your lips  
sin deseártela de una manera loca,/ without wanting them crazily  
necesito controlar tu vida/ I need to control your life  
ver quien te besa/ Know who kiss you  
y quien te abriga./ and who holds you**

And she was still so into her book, not knowing that there was someone looking at her from the other side of Gryffindor common room, someone who would always be there to look after her from anyone who wanted to hurt her. That was what he was, her body guard, the shoulder her head would always find to cry on or rest on, her confident, her friend, but nothing else, never anything else.

How many times he had dreamed of a date with her, in countless occasions he had tried to tell her how he really felt, but had failed to work up enough courage; she was more than the woman he loved, she was his best friend and he would never forgive himself if he lost that. And yet, as time went by, looking at her from behind was not enough anymore; he wanted her to be just for him, be able to hug her and kiss her without having to look for an excuse. He knew it was him who could make her happy, if only she knew...

----- FLASHBACK -----

"Why are you crying 'Mione?" Hermione was sitting in the common room with a book open on her lap, but with her stare fix on the floor, silent tears rolling down her cheek, and Ron felt the sudden desire to destroy whatever it was that had hurt her.

"Vi-Victor and I broke up... He's sent me an owl this morning telling me that he loved me but that our long distance relation-ship was impossible to handle for him and that he needed to move on" She answered, her face soaking with tears now. Ron hugged her, not knowing what to say; he had always though that Krum was an idiot who didn't deserve her, but he knew that that was not what she needed to hear at that very moment; he put her head on his shoulder consoling her, and they stayed like that, in silence. Ron never knew how much time had passed until Hermione fell asleep. He didn't want to move and wake her, she looked so peaceful.

"I love you" He whispered in her year and could have sworn she had reapplied "me too"

-----END OF FLASHBACK-----

That one had been the best night of his life. The memory of Hermione crying still made him want to kill Victor Krum, but feeling her so close, knowing that he was her support and that he had managed to make her feel fine again was the best sensation in the world. And yet again, it was that night when he discovered that loving her in silence was not enough anymore, that he wanted to be her safe place and the cause of her joy, forever.

**Hace falta que te diga / Is it necessary for me to say  
que me muero por tener algo contigo; / that I'm dying to have something with you  
es que no te has dado cuenta de lo mucho/ haven't you realized how difficult  
que me cuesta ser tu amigo. / it is for me to be your friend?  
Ya no puedo continuar espiando / I can't go on spying  
día y noche tu llegar adivinando, / day and night, guessing for your arrival  
ya no se con que inocente excusa / I can't find more inocent excuses  
pasar por tu casa / to go by your house  
ya me quedan tan pocos caminos / I'm running out of ways  
y aunque pueda parecerte un desatino / and though you might think it's wrong  
no quisiera yo morirme sin tener algo contigo. / I don't want to die without having something with you**

It was raining outside, drops smashed against the tower windows. Hermione closed her book and stretched; Ron quickly lowered his stare, he wanted to keep looking at her, but he couldn't risk her finding out, or could he?

"What are you doing Ron?" She asked sitting by his side

"I was looking at the rain; I love it when it rains" He lied, well, he wasn't actually lying as he had passed three quarters of the last hour looking at the thing he loved most in the world

"Yeah, so do I, the sound of rain is so tranquilizing" She answered absentmindedly looking through the window. Ron admired her, the perfect side of her face, the small nose and the deep red lips. How much he loved and wanted those lips! He couldn't resist it anymore, he had to say something... but before he could open his mouth, she spoke.

"Today it's six moth" She said, her voice trembling "since I broke up with Victor"

"Oh" She still loved him; the sadness of her voice told him so. How could he have considered telling her what he felt? It was obvious she was upset at having been left by Krum. Why would she choose him instead of the famous and millionaire Quiditch player?

And she was crying again, like on that memorable night in which she found counsel in the shoulder of her best friend

"Ron, do you think somebody will ever love me?" She said sobbing all over his shoulder

"What are you talking about 'Mione? There are plenty of people who love you"

"Yes, but I mean as a woman, beyond friendship... Ever since Victor left me I feel I will never find anyone who will love me, really love me."

The moment had come, he didn't matter if she didn't feel the same he did, if he made a full of himself or if he ruined their friendship; the only think that mattered was that she knew how perfect she was, and that like him, many more would love her, and that among them there was going to be the person she would fall for and with how she would be happy forever more. This last though wounded him like a sting deep in his heart; from that moment onwards he was not going to be his confident and friend any longer, he would always watch her from behind, fall in love and form a family with another men and he would be alone, with his feelings...

**Algo contigo, algo contigo / Something with you Something with you.  
niña no quisiera yo morirme sin tener / Girl I don't want to die without having  
algo contigo, algo contigo. / Something with you, something with you.  
Triste destino que me espera sin poderte conocer / A sad destine awaites me without knowing you  
algo contigo, algo contigo. Something with you, Something with you.  
Ya no hay excusas, ya no hay nada que tenga que perder / There are no excuses, nothing to lose  
algo contigo, algo contigo / Something with you, Something with you.  
Como un esclavo, esclavo para siempre no me importaría ser / Like a slave, a slave ferever I wouldn't mind being  
eternamente esclavo, / forever a slave  
niña no quisiera yo morirme sin tener / Girl I don't want to die without having  
triste destino que me espera sin poderte conocer, A sad destine awaites me without knowing you  
ya no hay excusas niña, ya no hay excusas / there are no excuses girl, there are no excuse  
ya no hay nada que yo tenga que perder / there is nothing to lose  
como un esclavo, eternamente esclavo no me importaría ser / Like a slave, a slave forever I wouldn't mind being  
eternamente, niña, no quisiera yo morirme sin tener algo contigo / forever girl, I don't want to die without having something with you. **

"Hermione, I love you" He said shyly

"Ron, that's very kind of you, I know you and Harry love me, as I love you but..."

"No, Hermione, you don't understand. I really love, from the very first time I met you and I never had the courage to tell you this until now because I was afraid that it would ruin our friendship, but that's not important now... I don't want to see you suffering anymore, I can't stand it... And I understand if you hate me, but I want you to know this: You are the most perfect woman I've ever met, in every single way you can think of and have no doubts that many men will notice that because it's easily seen... all you have to do is pick up the one you love and be happy with him"

Hermione said nothing, she was staring fixedly at him, as if it was the first time she really saw him. Her eyes were bright with tears, but she didn't blink, a tear overflowed and started to fell down her face, Ron cleaned it right away; he couldn't understand why she hadn't reacted, but he knew why she was crying.

"I... I understand... I'll go now and you don't have to ever speak to me again" But she interrupted him.

"Ron, that was the sweetest thing anyone told me... and I"

"It's ok, I now you don't feel the same, but as long as you don't hate me I'm happy"

"Ron, of course I don't hate you, how could I? You've always been there for me when I needed you and I never noticed... until now...that you are the person I have always looked for, my confident, my friend, my love"

Ron could not believe what he was hearing, until she came closer and kissed him softly and lovingly. He took her by the waist and she put her arms around his neck, the kiss became more passionate as they let flow the feelings they had hidden or had never noticed.

Outside, the rain had stopped and though the clouds a ray of moon illuminated them. He had finally managed to have something with her.

_**THE END**_


End file.
